<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So You Are My Mate by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513221">So You Are My Mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a tmnt quotev rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So You Are My Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>I guess, but please, correct me if I do Raph wrong, ok?//<br/>Courtney floated like a bird as she flew around New york, giggling softly. "Man this is all so much fun, I just hope those kraang come and destroy such a beautiful city..." She whispered to herself, still flying around.<br/>Raph walked around on the rooftops. He wasn't anywhere near his home and he carried his weapons around, ready to destroy anyone who got in his way. He was feeling kinda loopy, and didn't want to talk about it. Not at all. He groaned softly, walking around. (Was this ok? I'm not sure)<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Ok and yeah it was good XD<br/>Beth was walking home from the movies after seeing Deadpool. She ate some of her popcorn as she walked.<br/>Mikey was out on patrol and on his mating season looking for a mate.</p><p>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Courtney began to hum a random song about the night. She smiled, landing on a rooftop and began to to walk to the edge and sit down.<br/>Raph grumbled to himself. He looked around, thinking he heard something. He looked from over the rooftop and saw it was only popcorn and footsteps and growled. He hoped off the roof and landed in front of you.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth gasped and freak out about to run out of there but she was too scared to move.<br/>"Wh-what do you want with me?"<br/>Mikey saw a girl flying around and thought she was beautiful. He jumped rooftops going after her. He decided she would be his mate.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Courtney hummed, giggling softly to herself. She heard footsteps and turned to see Mikey and blinked. She stood. "A turtle?"<br/>Raph looked you up and down before grabbing you and began to head back to the lair. Maybe you could help with his problems.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth struggled in his arms and sighed.<br/>"I'm not gonna get an answer am I?"<br/>Mikey smirked as he slowly approached her.<br/>"Come here baby I don't bite. Much."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"You sound like a major creep...what is up with you turtle dude?" She asked.<br/>Raph chuckled softly, still walking. "I'm only taking ya, cause I have some problems you'll help me take care of..."<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"If you're gonna rape me you can forget it. That's not happening," Beth muttered to him.<br/>Mikey smirked at her.<br/>"You're pretty and I decided you're gonna be my mate sweet cheeks."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Uh, no, that's not how this type of stuff works, go find a slut who's actually willing to get raped."<br/>Raph only rolled his eyes, climbing into the sewers. "I don't think you have a choice, it's either you do as I say or I'll have to do it forcefully...and I know you don't want that.."<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Carrie sighed and nodded.<br/>"Please don't hurt me. Be gentle."<br/>"You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Yes I am going somewhere" She began to run, smirking to herself. She thought she already lost him.<br/>"Glad we both could agree on this, Ill try to be gentle, but I can't make any promises..."<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Carrie gulped and nodded. She was still shaking in fear what she knew was gonna happen to her. She didn't want it.<br/>Mikey growled and ran at a very fast speed grabbing her taking her back to the lair. He tied her wings up so she couldn't use them to fly.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"God dammit! Why didn't I think of my wings..." She whined. "Let me go you psychotic turtle!!" She screamed.<br/>Raph walked into his room and locked the door. He placed you on his bed. "Sorry it had to be this way, I hate mating season..." He says, kissing your neck roughly. He rips off your clothing without your permission and smirked at you.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed as she started to moan trying to cover herself with her hands.<br/>Miksy ignored her taking her to his room laying her down on his bed as he started making hickies on her neck.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Courtney blushed and tried to get away. "Stop it! Stop it!!"<br/>Raph nibbled on your neck, making love bites and hickeys. He moved your hands and rubbed your chest, mostly your nipples<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth arched her back as she moaned her toes curling in pleasure.<br/>Mikey gazed into her eyes with lust making hickies on her shoulders sucking on her skin.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Courtney moaned softly then shook her head, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. " Damn you!"<br/>Raph began to suck on your nipples. He moved his hands down to your pussy and began to finger you. He wanted to just ram inside but he decided to be gentle the first time then do as he pleases the second time.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth mewed as she shivered in pleasure. She didn't want it but her body was betraying her.<br/>Mikey took off her clothes sucking and biting a nipple kneading the other growling.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Courtney gasped and moaned, panting softly to herself. She began to struggle again.<br/>Raph smirked, pulling away from your nipple and continued to finger you. He watched your facial expressions, getting hard.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth whimpered as she looked up at him.<br/>Mikey switched nipples.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Courtney moaned again, calming down slightly. She grit her teeth, growling. "Fuck!!"<br/>Raph decided to just get to the point. He positioned at your entrance and slams his cock inside you<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.<br/>"It hurts!" she sobbed.<br/>Mikey licked and kissed her stomach making hickies on it.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Courtney stopped struggling and blushed, shivering lightly.<br/>"Oh wow really? I had no idea..." Raph said with sarcasm. "Whatever...just tell me when it doesn't hurt anymore or whatever..."<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth growled at him slapping him really hard across his cheek.<br/>"Hey I agreed to do this for you! Don't you dare act like you don't care!"<br/>Mikey sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Courtney hesitantly opened her legs wider. She moaned, shivering.<br/>Raph pinned your arms down. "Who said I DIDN'T care!? Maybe I was pissed because I have to hurt some innocent hot chick in order to please my stupid mating heat!!"<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"Well DON'T take it out on me regardless!" Beth shouted at him.<br/>Mikey fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Courtney moaned loudly, her eye twitching. She drooled lightly, moaning.<br/>"Fine then, I'll take it out on your innocence..." He began to thrust hard and deep inside you. He smirked and kissed your lips, gripping your hips<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"What do you mean my innocence?" Beth moaned arching her back.<br/>Mikey scissored her massaging her g spot.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>I'm sorry I gtg it'll be a while before I come back//<br/>"Your virginity..." Raph groaned, fucking you<br/>Courtney moaned louder<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Oh ok bye<br/>Beth moaned gripping his sheets.<br/>Mikey pushed his tongue inside her pussy lapping at her inner walls.<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Hi again//<br/>Raph thrusted faster and deeper, grunting softly.<br/>Courtney bit her bottom lip, her moans muffled<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Hi XD<br/>Beth mewed wrapping her legs around his waist.<br/>Mikey lapped at her g spot.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph kissed your cheek and neck. He thrusted faster and harder.<br/>Courtney squeaked and came, panting as drool dripped out of her mouth.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned and came all around his dick.<br/>Mikey got out his dick ramming it inside her really fast.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph grunted and came inside of you, biting his bottom lip<br/>Courtney hissed lightly and blushed. "Too big, Too big!!"<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth got his dick out of her panting.<br/>Mikey thrusted into her harder and faster.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph panted softly. "God damn..." He smirked at you, kissing you.<br/>Courtney screamed in pleasure. She moaned, gripping the sheets tightly. She opened her legs all the way.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned still not kissing him back.<br/>"Can I go home now?"<br/>Mikey grinded against her his hips slapping against hers gripping her hips.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph pulled away. "Nope"<br/>Courtney groped her chest, moaning<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth sighed.<br/>"How long do you need me here?"<br/>Mikey hit her g spot wanting her to cum.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Till this is over..." He says.<br/>Courtney squeaked once more and cums.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth sighed and nodded.<br/>Mikey orgasmed inside her pulling out panting.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Sorry" He sighed out, crossing his arms.<br/>Courtney sat up and punched him. She then lied back down<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth got under the blankets and fell asleep.<br/>Mikey growled at her.<br/>"You're my mate now baby."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph rolled his eyes and slept.<br/>"Fuck you"<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>The next morning Beth woke up yawning.<br/>Mikey fell asleep sometime during the night and woke up.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph was awake, watching you. He smirked. "Morning sleeping beauty...'<br/>Courtney was curled up in a ball, asleep.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed.<br/>"M-morning," she stuttered nervously.<br/>Mikey nuzzled her trying to get her up.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph chuckled and smiled, standing. "Breakfast?"<br/>Courtney blinked, waking up. "...What?" She snapped, in a bad mood.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth nodded as she got dressed.<br/>"You know I'm gonna need my other clothes."<br/>Mikey smiled at her.<br/>"Morning sweet cheeks. Are you hungry?"<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"I'll take you to go get them..."<br/>Courtney sat up and crossed her arms. "Don't talk to me." She stood and got dressed, leaving the room<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth nodded.<br/>"Yeah later on today."<br/>Mikey growled at her.<br/>"And where do you think you're going?"<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph nods and goes to the kitchen.<br/>"Anywhere but here, now leave me alone..." She walks out the room.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth followed him sitting down at the table.<br/>Mikey tied her up immobilizing her.<br/>"You're not going anywhere."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph began to cook for you, smiling<br/>Courtney struggled. "Stop tying me up! I don't want to be some turtles sex toy! Let me go!!"<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth just looked at him and sighed.<br/>"Why me?" she blurted out loud.<br/>Mikey looked at her.<br/>"You're not a sex toy. You're my mate and my lover and companion."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Huh?" He turned to you. "What do you mean why you?"<br/>"Certainly feels like I'm a sex toy..." She grumbled, irritated.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"Why not some other girl? Why me?" Beth asked sadly.<br/>Mikey stroked her cheek.<br/>"You're not. You're way more than that to me."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"I...I don't know...there was...something about you that my body couldn't live without, I don't know whether it was the lust or something else, but..." He trailed off, getting lose in thoughts.<br/>"Oh yeah, tying a girl up REALLY makes a good statement...." She says under her breath.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth sighed.<br/>"I feel like a prisoner," she mumbled as she cried a little.<br/>Mikey sighed untying her.<br/>"I know I'm sorry but I didn't want you to go."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry I had to do this to you...I never wanted to do it...I actually wanted to get to know you better but my fucking urges got the best of me and now you hate me" He sighed. "It sounds like I'm guilt tripping doesn't it?" He laughed softly.<br/>"You dont know why I wanna leave do you?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth sighed.<br/>"It'll take time but I understand."<br/>"Because I raped you right? That's why."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph handed you a plate and walked to you, kissing your cheek and rubbing your back. He eats, sitting beside you<br/>"No, I want to leave because of you in general, I can't hate you forever so the rape thing is something that I'm over because it's done, plus I already let out my anger on you after it was done, but anayway you're an asshole, you didn't tell me your name, your hobbies, or even tried to get to know me, what if I had a disease? What the fuck dude!?"<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth sighed and started eating as well.<br/>"I know and I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself! I'm on my mating season!"<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph eats the tood, waiting for you to finish once he finished.<br/>"I know what the hell you're on!" She snapped. "Why the fuck else would you be acting insane!!"<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth soon finished eating looking up at him. She cried a little.<br/>"Does this mean I can't go to school?"<br/>"I already know that! Why're you acting like a bitch?! You must be on it too because you're being irrational moody and bitchy!!!"<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"...you can do that, as long as you come back here..." He sighed.<br/>Courtney gasped lightly when he called her a bitch. She teared up and looked away. "Whatever! I'll be in bed, rape me all you want to, I don't care anymore..." She walks away from him<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth sighed and nodded.<br/>Mikey sighed.<br/>"You called me an asshole first remember?!" he shouted after her.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph washed his dish. "Do you...really want to go that badly?"<br/>Courtney ignored him and lied in the bed, taking off her clothes, facing away from the door<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth shook her head no.<br/>"No I was just wondering."<br/>Mikey sighed and walked into his room sitting down on his bed.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"You.. don't want to leave?" He asked, confused by your answer and hoped this one made more sense<br/>Courtney sighed this time. "I'm sorry dude, I'm just, irritated to the max, all the shit that has been happening to me ever since I was five, this just made me snap..." She teared up, sniffling<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth sighed and nodded.<br/>"I don't wanna go back home. My dad beats me," she said showing him the bruises and scars on her back.<br/>Mikey held her tightly to him pulling her onto his lap rocking back and forth cooing to her.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph growled. "I'm gonna kick his ass..." He says<br/>Courtney smiled a little bit, crying a tiny bit<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth looked at him.<br/>"Really? You'd do that for me?"<br/>Mikey rubbed her back kissing her cheek.<br/>"I love you you know."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Hell yes, you don't deserve that and i swear to god, if I don't get to kick his ass, I'll call the fucking cops..."<br/>Courtney blushed darkly. "L-...Love me?"<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed and she cried again.<br/>"No one's ever been nice to me!" she sobbed.<br/>Mikey nodded as he turned her face to look at him and smiled kissing her temple.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph blinked and rubbed your back, hugging you close.<br/>Courtney cupped his cheeks and kissed him.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth hugged him back.<br/>Mikey churred kissing her back.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph kissed your cheek. "I love you...you know that? I'll do anything for you..."<br/>Courtney smiled against his lips, tilting her head<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth's eyes widened and blushed beet red looking at him.<br/>"Wait what?!"<br/>Mikey deepened the kiss rubbing her back then rubbed her arms.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Yeah um, that's the real reason I chose you, I mean, once again it might be the heat talking but you know..."<br/>Courtney smiled gently and pulled away. "I...I love you too..., I just realized I still don't know your name..."<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"Do you love me?" Beth asked blushing.<br/>Mikey kissed her cheek.<br/>"I'm Mikey you baby?"<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph blushed and slowly nods, flinching as if bracing himself for something<br/>"Courtney..." She says, smiling.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth kissed his lips passionately.<br/>Mikey groped her boobs nipping her ear.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph blushed darkly and his eyes when wide. He gently kissed back.<br/>Courtney blushed and moaned softly.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth deepened the kiss rubbing his biceps.<br/>Mikey sucked on her earlobe rubbing her thighs.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smirked and rubbed your hips and thighs<br/>Courtney shivered lightly, reaching down and poking his dick.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned.<br/>Mikey churred.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph pulled away from the kiss and carried you back to his room<br/>Courtney rubbed it.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth squeaked blushing.<br/>Mikey chirped and growled.<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph placed you on his bed and smirked.<br/>Courtney leaned down and licked it<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed looking up at him.<br/>Mikey growled.<br/>"Oh baby!"<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"You wanna do this again?" He smirked. "You honestly don't have much of a choice..." He chuckled<br/>Courtney sucked on the tip<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Hey I'm going to sleep. I'll do my part tomorrow bye XD<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Bye<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed and nodded.<br/>"Fuck me Raph!"<br/>Mikey arched his back churring and growling.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph chuckled. He decided to do a little teasing before actually fucking you. He leaned down, removing your pants and licked your clitoris.<br/>Courtney began to bob her head up and down, stroking him as she sucked<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned arching her back gripping his sheets.<br/>Mikey growled and came into her mouth.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph sticks his tongue deep inside your pussy, rubbing your clit with his thumb.<br/>Courtney choked a tiny bit and sat up, coughing a little. She blushed, looking at him<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth mewed blushing.<br/>Mikey panted.<br/>"You're hot baby!"<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph opened your pussy more so that he'd have more access<br/>Courtney giggled softly<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth whimpered her toes curling.<br/>Mikey nuzzled her.<br/>"I love you."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph fingered you while also eating you out. His other hand still rubbing your clit.<br/>"I love you too..." Courtney says softly<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned shuddering in delight.<br/>Mikey looked at her.<br/>"Are you hungry baby?"<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph pulled out his tongue, noticing how wet you were and smirked.<br/>Courtney nods a litte, followed by her stomach growling<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth looked up at him blushing.<br/>Mikey was making her bacon and eggs for breakfast.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph pulled out his fingers and slammed his cock inside you.<br/>Courtney waited at the table, lying her head on the table.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned in pain as she cried a little.<br/>Mikey gave her her food as he sat down and ate.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph kissed you yo help you calm down and slowly thrusted.<br/>Courtney ate it all and stood. "That was great, thanks Mikey..." She says, going to wash her plate<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Ok XD<br/>Beth kissed him back and moaned arching her back.<br/>Mikey soon finished as well.<br/>"Thanks baby."<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph thrusted a little faster, deepening the kiss, adding in passion and lust<br/>Courtney hugged him and kissed his cheek, grabbing his plate to wash it as well<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth kissed him roughly mewing gripping his shoulders.<br/>Mikey smiled at her hugging her waist from behind.<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph groped your chest as he thrusted, now wrestling with your tongue.<br/>Courtney blushed, looking at him.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth whimpered wrapping her legs around his waist sucking on his tongue.<br/>Mikey kissed the back of her neck breathing in her scent.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph thrusted deeper, hitting your g-spot. He grunted softly against your lips<br/>Courtney shivered lightly and rinsed off the dishes, putting them away.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned and came her body shivering in pleasure.<br/>Mikey made hickies on her neck.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph came again, grumbling out your name. He panted softly and kissed your cheek and neck<br/>Courtney moaned, wrapping an arm behind his neck, the other hand on his.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth shuddered and moaned.<br/>Mikey turned her around making hickies on her shoulders.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smiled and pecked your lips. He lies beside you and holds you close, still inside you<br/>Courtney tilted her head a bit, moaning softly.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth mewed and shivered in pleasure.<br/>Mikey groped her boobs roughly.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smirked against your neck.<br/>Courtney moaned louder, shivering more.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"God you're so hot Raph!" Beth whimpered.<br/>Mikey picked her up bringing her to his room laid her down on his bed taking her clothes off sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"I know~" He teased, moving his hips to tease you more.<br/>Courtney arched her back in pleasure. "Mmm~"<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned.<br/>"Raph please."<br/>Mikey switched nipples.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Please what?"<br/>Courtney moaned<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"Don't stop!"<br/>Mikey licked and and kissed her stomach.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smirked darkly and began to thrust in and out of you again.<br/>Courtney shivered, panting softly<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned arching her back.<br/>Mikey sucked on her clit rubbing it.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph thrusted faster, kissing your neck<br/>Courtney moaned, opened in her legs.<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Hey I gotta go but I'll rp with you later XD<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Ok<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Back XD<br/>Beth mewed her body racking with pleasure.<br/>Mikey fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Hey//<br/>Raph continued to thrust deep inside you.<br/>Courtney moaned, arching her back, biting her bottom lip<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Hi<br/>Beth whimpered gripping his sheets.<br/>Miksy rubbed along her lining.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph groped your chest, thrusting faster.<br/>Courtney gasped and moaned, still arching her back<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned arching her back.<br/>Mikey scissored her massaging her g spot.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph thrusted faster.<br/>Courtney moaned louder<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned and came again.<br/>"Raph please! No more!"<br/>Mikey rammed his dick into her thrusting really fast.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph cums and pulls out, panting.<br/>Courtney moaned, gripping his shoulders<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth panted whimpering in pain as she was sore down there.<br/>Mikey increased his pace slamming into her faster.<br/>4 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph looked at you, smirking. "Damn was I that good??"<br/>Courtney moaned loudly, squeezing her eyes shut<br/>4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth winced in pain and nodded crying a little.<br/>Mikey grinded against her thrusting into her deeper and faster.<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph tilted his head. "What's wrong with you?"<br/>Courtney drooled, opening her legs wider.<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"I'm just sore down there."<br/>Mikey hit her g spot.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Oh..." He chuckled before holding you close.<br/>Courtney soon cums, squealing with pleasure<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth squeaked nuzzling him.<br/>Mikey came inside her pulling out panting.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph kissed your cheek.<br/>Courtney panted, shivering softly<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed rubbing his inner thighs.<br/>Mikey licked her neck kissing it.<br/>"Are you hungry babe?"<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph blushed lightly, looking at you.<br/>Courtney shivered. "Y-Yeah, kinda, though I already feel kinda full..."<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth looked back at him blushing as well.<br/>"How are you already full? You didn't eat yet."<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph kissed your lips, closing his eyes.<br/>Courtney giggled. "Because of you filling me, it was a joke Mikey"<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth deepened the kiss cupping his cheeks.<br/>"You mean me filling you up with my cum right baby?" Mikey purred smirking at her.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph fondled with your breasts.<br/>Courtney nods a little.<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Brb gonna eat dinner<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Kk<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth started to moan.<br/>Mikey got up and made her lunch.<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smirked, playing with every sensite part on your body.<br/>Courtney laid there since her legs were hurting<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth mewed her body shivering in pleasure.<br/>Mikey are back with some soup and sandwich for her.<br/>"Here you go baby."<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smirked. "Your moans are so cute...~:<br/>Courtney smiled. "Thanks..." She kissed his cheek and began to eat.<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed beet red.<br/>Mikey nodded smiling at her.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph chuckled.<br/>Courtney eats<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth kissed his cheek.<br/>Mikey waited for her to finish.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Your turn<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph pecked your lips<br/>Courtney soon finishes with a smile<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth kissed him back.<br/>Mikey kissed her cheek.<br/>"Did you like it?"<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smirked, deepening the kiss<br/>Courtney nods. "Yep"<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth kissed him roughly.<br/>Mikey took her dishes and washed them.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph rubbed your hips and ass, kissing you with so much passion<br/>Courtney licked her lips. "Thanks"<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth squeaked and moaned sucking on his tongue.<br/>Mikey nodded and kissed her lips passionately.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smirked, kissing your neck and nibbling your sweet spots<br/>Courtney kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth moaned giving him more access to her neck.<br/>Mikey deepened the kiss groping her ass cheeks.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smirked, licking your neck while biting the sensitive part.<br/>Courtney moaned, blushing.<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth mewed blushing.<br/>Mikey sucked on her tongue French kissing her.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph groped your chest and ass.<br/>Courtney moaned, smirking lightly as she began to stroke his cock<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth whimpered.<br/>"Ahh Raph please!"<br/>Mikey began to churr and rubbed her hips.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Please what?"<br/>Courtney moaned.<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth sighed.<br/>"I don't know."<br/>Mikey wrestled with her tongue.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"...Are you ok?"<br/>Courtney sucked on his tongue<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth nodded looking away from him.<br/>"You don't love me do you?"<br/>Mikey came out on top smirking as he nipped her ear.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"What do you mean? I do love you!"<br/>Courtney moaned softly.<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed looking up at him.<br/>"You do?"<br/>Mikey sucked on her earlobe.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Of course I do" Raph said.<br/>Courtney shivered, getting a little wet<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed.<br/>"I love you too."<br/>Mikey lapped up her cum smirking.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph peked your cheek<br/>Courtney moaned<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth rubbed his thighs.<br/>Mikey made hickies on her thighs.<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph blushed.<br/>Courtney moaned<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth kissed his neck.<br/>Mikey made hickies on her stomach.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph shivered, closing his eyes, wondering where this would go.<br/>Courtney shivered more<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth stopped and smiled at him.<br/>Mikey rubbed her stomach churring.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smiled<br/>Courtney looked at him<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Hey I'll rp with you later. I gotta go now bye<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Ok<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed looking away from him.<br/>Mikey looked up at her smiling.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"What's up?" He asked, looking at you.<br/>Courtney blushed<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"N-nothing."<br/>Mikey kissed her cheek.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"You sure?"<br/>Courtney giggled softly<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth nodded.<br/>Mikey hugged her close to him.<br/>"I love you baby."<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Heh, if you say so girly" He kissed your cheek.<br/>"I love you too"<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"My name's not girly! It's Beth!"<br/>Mikey pulled her onto his lap.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>"Well, sorry Beth..."<br/>Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>"Yeah," Beth muttered snuggling against him.<br/>Mikey nuzzled her face churring.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph holds you as if you were delicate china.<br/>Courtney giggled lightly, smiling.<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed rubbing his inner thighs.<br/>Mikey looked at her.<br/>"Wanna take a shower together baby?"<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smiled and kissed your neck, only to tease.<br/>"Sure" She says.<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth started to moan.<br/>Mikey got up and turned on the water in the shower.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smirked a little.<br/>Courtney followed, smiling<br/>3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed.<br/>Mikey started washing his body.<br/>3 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Eyyy, sorry, it took me a while to find it//<br/>Raph nibbled on your sensitive skin.<br/>Courtney cleaned her body as well<br/>2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>It's ok XD<br/>Beth moaned arching her back.<br/>Mikey rinsed off his body then got out drying himself off.<br/>2 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph rubbed your hips, leaving hickies on our neck<br/>Courtney was washing her hair<br/>2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth mewed shivering delight.<br/>Mikey smirked smelling her scent from her neck.<br/>2 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph nibbled on your collarbone, still rubbing your hips.<br/>Courtney shivered lightly and washed herself.<br/>2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth whimpered and shuddered in pleasure.<br/>Mikey licked and nipped her neck.<br/>2 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raphs hands went up to your chest and groped it.<br/>Courtney moaned softly<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Oh ok bye<br/>Beth moaned and blushed.<br/>Mikey made hickies on her neck.<br/>2 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph smirked, chuckling softly. "So cute..."<br/>Courtney moaned<br/>2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth blushed beet red at that.<br/>Mikey smirked making hickies on her shoulders.<br/>2 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph kissed your cheek and neck<br/>Courtney moaned loudly<br/>2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth started to moan.<br/>Mikey sucked on a nipple pinching the other hardened pert bud.<br/>2 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Raph nibbled on your collarbone, groping your boobs.<br/>Courtney moaned.<br/>2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth mewed.<br/>Mikey switched nipples giving attention to the other one.<br/>2 months ago Delete · Edit<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Your turn<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Hey! Man Summer school is a killer! Its only my second day...//<br/>Raph licked up to your sweet spot and abused the spot with his lips and tongue, gently pinching your nipples.<br/>Courtney moaned, shivering a little<br/>2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>I see<br/>Beth whimpered shivering in delight arching her back.<br/>Mikey sucked and nipped on her stomach leaving hickies.<br/>2 weeks ago Delete · Edit<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Love your new profile pic! You're so pretty XD<br/>19 hours ago Delete · Edit<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ<br/>Thank you, that means a lot, too bad I don't think its true//<br/>Raph continued to pleasure you, loving the noises and movements he received from his actions.<br/>Courtney shivered and allowed him to do so.<br/>19 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Kiki Sanders<br/>Online<br/>Beth whimpered arching her back.<br/>Mikey traveled lower sucking on her clit playing with it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>